


Амбивалентность

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Noctis_Karell



Series: ФБ 2020: драбблы и мини R—NC [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mini, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: вычитка Martin BertranДругие аккаунты автора:
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ФБ 2020: драбблы и мини R—NC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897444
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Тексты R-NC17 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Амбивалентность

**Author's Note:**

> вычитка Martin Bertran  
> Другие аккаунты автора: [](https://ficbook.net/authors/347743) [](https://vk.com/zoirnk) [](https://twitter.com/CharliNKZR) [](https://ivolgana.tumblr.com)  
> 

Росинант открыл холодильник, сам не зная, что хотел там найти. Ужин прошел недавно, и в желудке поселилась тяжелая сытость, но все равно упорно хотелось что-нибудь погрызть. Желательно с бутылочкой пивка, но ее в холодильнике точно не было. Плебейское пойло дома не держали, как и гребаных фисташек, чтоб под темное нефильтрованное.  
Недра огромного холодильника поражали разнообразием и давно уже не поражали воображение. Подумаешь, королевские морские гребешки, что он, морских гадов не видел? Лучше бы рыбу нормальную купили, а не это.  
Салат с белыми трюфелями, утка по-пекински из самого Пекина, роллы с настоящим васаби, за который Доффи то ли кого-то убил, то ли шантажировал. Чего только внутри не было; личный повар исправно отрабатывал свои деньги. Всем этим поднадоевшим великолепием можно было накормить небольшую африканскую страну.  
На секунду показалось, что вся еда превратилась в серо-зелёную гниющую массу, какой было полно на помойках, а в мягких осклизлых ранах копошились жирные личинки — когда-то они выковыривали их пальцами или срезали ножом до съедобного куска... Фантомный запах тухлятины — непередаваемое кисло-горько-сладкое амбре, едва не вывернул его наизнанку в реальности: едкий ком подступил к горлу спазмом.  
У Росинанта дернулся глаз.  
Он исподлобья смотрел на Дофламинго: братец валялся на кожаном диване, закинув ноги на спинку, и пил шартрез прямо из бутылки. И как можно глушить приторно-пряную изумрудную зелень, словно воду? У Росинанта она комом вставала в желудке и не давала никакого приятного послевкусия, как утверждал Доффи. Только тошноту.  
— О, Роси! — бросил тот, удобнее устраиваясь на скрипучей коже. Звук раздражал, впрочем, как и почти все в этом доме. Огромном, богатом и совершенно неуютном. Хотя Доффи смотрелся во всей этой показной роскоши вполне гармонично, чего Росинант не мог сказать про себя.  
— У тебя опять плохое настроение, — Доффи отсалютовал ему бутылкой.  
— С чего ты взял? — Удивительно, как ему удавалось улавливать это, даже не смотря на Росинанта.  
— Ты очень красноречиво молчишь. Ни с кем не перепутаешь.  
— Кто-то из нас двоих должен и помолчать... — Взгляд зацепился за пошлую розовую шубу, небрежно брошенную на белоснежный рояль. И откуда у Доффи такой уродский вкус?  
— Ты прав. Учитывая твою способность проворачивать сложнейшие махинации, я прощаю тебе некоторую необщительность, — Доффи смеялся, не улыбаясь.  
— Ты все это умеешь не хуже меня! — Росинант подошел ближе и, выхватив бутылку из его руки, влил в горло обжигающую сладость. Задохнулся на секунду, смаргивая слезы, и шумно выдохнул. Нет, Росинант лукавил. Так, как он, Дофламинго не умел: Росинант брал спокойным расчетом там, где не годилась жестокость брата. Но рано или поздно Доффи придется научиться, так почему бы не начать сейчас?  
— Роси, у нас что-то случилось, чего я не знаю? — Доффи отнял шартрез. — И вообще, не можешь пить, не пей.  
— Эту дрянь — не могу, — согласился Росинант.  
— А по-моему, вкусно, — задумчиво пробормотал Доффи и неторопливо сел, высокомерно смотря на него. — Никак не привыкнешь к хорошей жизни, да?  
— Наоборот. Слишком привык. Росинант покосился на здоровенную хрустальную люстру, висящую над диваном. Отчетливо представилось, как крепления на потолке не выдерживают, и она падает, а мозги Дофламинго прекрасно дополняют интерьер.  
Поддев мыском ботинка белый ворсистый ковер, Росинант очень захотел на него плюнуть. Или вылить шартрез. Зеленое пятно приятно оживило бы обстановку.  
— Меня тошнит от всего этого.  
— Ну извини, — раскаяния в голосе Доффи не было, да никто его и не ждал.

Все, что помнил Росинант об их детстве, сводилось к одному — борьба. За жизнь, за крышу над головой, за еду. Все это хотелось выкинуть из памяти, но не получалось. Ни у кого из них.  
Яркие, иногда слишком детальные и выпуклые, картинки, звуки и запахи прятались в ночных кошмарах, не давая ни на секунду забыть — кто они и откуда. Росинант привык каждую ночь возвращаться в воняющие мочой и блевотиной подворотни, в которых им приходилось искать и находить, хорошо если только, сгнившую еду — трупы упившихся бомжей, детей и всех неугодных там тоже встречались. Пугали синюшными раздутыми телами, пустыми взглядами, удушающим страхом: и нас тут найдут однажды. Будем гнить, как обычный отброс, пойдём на удобрение, если не доедят крысы и собаки. Тогда, вместо широкой мягкой кровати, они спали в грязном тряпье, стащенным у таких же бродяг, как они — и радовались, когда удавалось урвать новое. Может, в этом ворохе газет, драных одеял и запаха застарелого пота их и найдут?  
Снова и снова в памяти всплывали бесконечные прятки с опасностью. Брат грубо отваживал шлюх, насмешливо шарящих цепкими пальцами в его штанах: “милый красивый мальчик, хочешь полизать мою киску?”, и извращенцев, которые считали, что двое породистых белобрысых мальчишек, на камеру выполняющие непотребства, повысят рейтинг их заведения. Дрался за них обоих: выдавливал глаза очередному неудачнику, ломал пальцы каблуком старых ботинок, разбивал головы, как арбузы, битой — Росинант помнил и мерзкий влажный хруст, и кровавые ошметки на одежде брата, и ужасные вопли, переходящие в тоскливый скулёж. Однажды чужие мозги даже оказались стекающими по лицу Росинанта, и, кажется, после этого, он несколько месяцев не говорил. Слишком хорошо запомнил эту теплую липкость и тошнотворную вонь. Росинант всегда был другим и, наверное, не выжил бы на улицах без сумасшедшего старшего брата. Зато он не дал ему сколоться и сойти с ума. Наверное.  
Новая жизнь, деньги, роскошь, все, что мог предоставить преступный мир своему хозяину, не заменил старый. Росинант не испытывал счастья, а вот Доффи неплохо влился в новый мир, словно в нем и родился. Брата, в отличии от Росинанта, никогда не напрягала чужая кровь на руках. Он одинаково хорошо вел легальные дела и перерезал горло очередному должнику, наслаждаясь видом захлебывающегося в своей крови человека. Можно даже подумать, что у него все было прекрасно, если бы не наигранная веселость. У Дофламинго была самая ненастоящая и безумная улыбка, которую только видел Росинант. Когда брат последний раз улыбался искренне? Во времена их жизни на помойке? Нет. Тогда он только скалился, словно бешеный пес.  
Росинант всегда любил брата. Хотя это не мешало ему представлять, как в один прекрасный — без преувеличения — день кто-нибудь выпустит Доффи кишки: почти восемь метров склизких дымящихся потрохов, вонючих, может, еще сокращающихся — кое-кто в дурацкой шапке любил все-все комментировать, вскрывая в прозекторской мертвецов. Может быть, Росинант даже окажется рядом в этот знаменательный момент, или это вообще будет он сам: заглянет в развороченное красное нутро родного чудовища. Чтобы убедиться — не чудовище, а обычный человек, как и все: из хрупких костей и полупрозрачной хрящевой ткани; из жесткого мяса с белыми прослойками жира; из дерьма и пяти литров крови. Я правильно записал, Ло?  
В общем, такого ироничного исхода он тоже не исключал. Потому что бешеных псов боятся. И убивают.  
Эти мысли будоражили и пугали одновременно. Росинант гнал их прочь, но стоило только увидеть Дофламинго — они возвращались. Нет, ни за что в жизни Росинант не хотел бы оказаться в прошлом. Только и будущего для себя рядом с братом не видел.

Присев на край дивана, Росинант попытался собраться с мыслями. Идея бродила в голове давно, но полностью оформилась в слова только что. Сказать? Они же так долго добивались того, что было сейчас. Но как же все надоело…  
— Доффи, — он внимательно осмотрел обгрызенный ноготь на большом пальце. Ничего удивительного, что «лицом компании» был Дофламинго. — Думаю, ты справишься без меня.  
— В смысле? — насторожился тот. «Как зверь перед броском», — подумал Росинант и обвел рукой комнату:  
— Меня тошнит от всего этого.  
— Да, ты это только что говорил, — напряженно произнес Доффи, впиваясь в него острым взглядом. — Хочешь вернуться на помойку?  
— Нет. Разумеется нет… Не хочу.  
Достав сигарету, он прикурил. Сигареты были самые обычные и дешевые, и Доффи всегда морщился, когда чуял их запах. Конечно, после сигар-то…  
— Тогда что?  
— Ты справишься, — с нажимом повторил Росинант. — Ты хорошо ведешь дела, чуешь их, как акула в воде чует свежую кровь. Согласись, я тебе не нужен. Если бы я не был твоим братом, ты бы давно все подмял под себя. Ну так я и не хочу доводить до греха.  
— Так ты хочешь уйти? — мрачно спросил дорогой братишка, неожиданно забирая у него сигарету и затягиваясь. Чужой взгляд стал тяжелым и давящим, но Росинант не отворачивался. Наверное, он единственный, кто умел его выдерживать.  
— Да. К тебе привыкли, никто и не заметит разницы.  
— Ну ты удумал! Хочешь просрать такую возможность…  
— Возможность чего? — хмыкнул Росинант. — Одно дерьмо поменяли на другое. Только ставки выше.  
Дофламинго молчал, докуривая сигарету.  
— И куда пойдешь? — наконец, спросил он натянуто и нервно. Окурок утонул в бутылке с недопитым шартрезом.  
— Пока не знаю.  
— Роси, — Доффи схватил его за запястье. — Думаешь, это просто? Взять и уйти? Мне заменить — тебя?  
— Скажи всем, что ты меня убил. Репутация у тебя подходящая, будут бояться еще сильнее.  
— Убил за что?  
— Я пытался вас всех сдать? — Росинант пожал плечами. — Никто не удивится даже.  
— Никогда точно не знаешь, чего от тебя ждать, ага. Таких психов — один на миллион, братишка.  
Росинант хмыкнул. Был еще один, ненормальный от и до. Перед уходом надо свести их с Доффи. И пацан, напоминающий Росинанту самого себя когда-то давно, будет при деле, и за Дофламинго спокойнее. Главное, чтобы не убили друг друга.  
— Ты решил окончательно? Уверен? — Доффи посмотрел прямо в его глаза, словно ища в них что-то.  
— Поздравляю с повышением. Твоя очередь быть Джокером.  
Уехать Росинант собирался как можно быстрее. Расставания лучше не затягивать. Да и с Ло надо успеть переговорить.  
— Адрес пришли!  
— Обязательно.  
Нет. Не пришлет. Если надоест, Доффи найдет его сам. Даже не если, а когда.  
Почему-то Росинант был в этом уверен.


End file.
